Inhumans of Beacon Hills
Inhumans of Beacon Hills is a crossover fan-fiction work by Clarysfairchilds involving the characters of MTV's supernatural/horror drama Teen Wolf and the Inhumans species from Marvel Comics. Synopsis Long ago, a faction of Inhumans who disagreed with their species' activities in Attilan fled their home on the Blue Side of the Moon and landed on earth in what would eventually become known as Beacon Hills, California, USA. Over time, their people formed the Beacon Hills Conservatory, an organization that reflected their status as a nation within a nation by protecting, defending, and maintaining their community despite their differences with humanity. As on Attilan, Inhumans possess superhuman physical attributes such as strength, speed, reflexes/agility, senses, durability, and ability to heal, and longevity, though how enhanced these traits may become after Terrigenesis varies based on what powers, if any, the Inhuman has gained; most Inhumans have a lifespan of a minimum of two hundred years, but depending on what powers, if any, they gain, they could become functionally or completely immortal. All Inhumans are extensively trained and tested throughout their youth to see if they qualify to undergo Terrigenesis, the rite of passage that gives Inhumans their superpowers; if the Inhuman is not biologically, physically, emotionally, or mentally fit for the transformation, they will be barred from this ritual, preventing them from advancing within their community and government. If the Inhuman qualifies for the ritual, they will then be tested to see what, if any, powers have developed and trained to use them to their fullest potential before being accepted into a guild based on the type of powers they gained. For example, those who have the powers related to the body (those who can heal, those who can detect certain conditions, or who can manipulate bodily tissues such as blood, etc) may be enlisted in the Medical Guild, whereas those whose skills make them more inclined towards combat (immensely augmented strength, invulnerability, energy-based powers, etc) could be enlisted in the Infantry Guild. The Faculty includes experienced adult Inhumans charged with identifying the powers of those who just underwent Terrigenesis and training them in their use, typically those whose powers assist them in such a charge; they are led by the Elders, the three oldest and wisest Inhumans who are exceptionally powerful in various ways. Novitiates then begin to serve their community in a larger capacity. The Terrigenesis ritual occurs every two years, with the next occurrence happening for the teens very soon... Characters Novitiates *Scott McCall *Allison Argent *Stiles Stilinski *Lydia Martin *Jackson Whittemore *Danny Mahealani *Isaac Lahey *Erica Reyes *Vernon Boyd *Cora Hale *Kira Yukimura *Malia Tate *Liam Dunbar *Mason Hewitt *Hayden Romero *Corey Bryant *Josh Diaz *Theo Raeken *Brett Talbot *Lorilee Rohr *Matt Daehler *Sydney Andrew Elders *Deucalion Lykanos *Satomi Ito *Noshiko Yukimura Faculty *Chris Argent *Alan Deaton *Bobby Finstock *Derek Hale *Talia Hale *Melissa McCall *Natalie Martin *Marin Morrell *Noah Stilinski Locations TBA Trivia *The powers bestowed upon those Inhumans who underwent Terrigenesis were inspired from a variety of different fandoms, including The Caster Chronicles, Charmed, Heroes, Lost Girl, the various Marvel Comics franchises (The Gifted, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men, etc), The Messengers, The Shadowhunter Chronicles, and many more).